Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party NSFW
by MartinOfRedwall2019
Summary: R rated version of the Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party episode.
1. Chapter 1

Madame Gazelle arrived at her surprise Leaving Party in her home where a crowd had surprised her one morning. The house was decorated with banners, and very long and round balloons on strings. Morning horny Daddy Pig and morning horny Madame Gazelle grabbed a very long, creaking and pink balloon from the morning until the noon. Morning horny Daddy Pig gave the crowd of kids at the party their first sexual education as the kids watched how morning horny Madame Gazelle got a red, creaking and round balloon brushed against her hot hard horn by Daddy Pig as her other hot hard horn got sucked by Mum Pig from the noon until the evening non stop in front of the curios and aroused kids. Then was the kids, Madame Gazelle, Daddy Pig and Mum Pig grabbing a yellow, creaking and round balloon from the evening until the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a Halloween party in the city one morning with banners, balloons and a parade. Morning horny Daddy Pig and morning horny and Mandy Mouse in her wheelchair grabbed a very very large, very thick, yellow, creaking, very shiny. very clear balloon with a smiling Mr. Potato face printed on from the morning until the noon. Morning horny Daddy Pig gave the crowd of kids at the party their first sexual education as the kids watched how morning horny Mandy Mouse that rubbd herself under her legs for the first time ever got the very very large, very thick, yellow, creaking, very shiny. very clear balloon with a smiling face printed on brushed against her head and cheeks by Daddy Pig as Randy Rhinoceros got her hot hard horn got sucked by Peppa Pig from the noon until the evening non stop in front of the curios and aroused kids. Then was the big crowd of animals on the street and Mr. Potato grabbing the very very large, very thick, yellow, creaking, very shiny. very clear Mr. Potato balloon with a smiling face printed on from the evening until the end of the morning.

There was a Halloween party in the city one morning with banners, balloons and a parade. Morning horny, Corn the unicorn and Peg the pegasus, Daddy Pig and morning horny and Mandy Mouse in her wheelchair grabbed a very very large, very thick, yellow, creaking, very shiny. very clear balloon with a smiling Mr. Potato face printed on from the morning until the noon. Morning horny Daddy Pig gave the crowd of kids at the party their first sexual education as the kids watched how morning horny Mandy Mouse that rubbed herself under her legs for the first time ever got the very very large, very thick, yellow, creaking, very shiny. very clear balloon with a smiling face printed on brushed against her head and cheeks by Daddy Pig as Randy Rhinoceros and Corn the pony both got their hot hard horns got sucked on shift by Peppa Pig from the noon until the evening non stop in front of the curios and aroused kids. Then was the big crowd of animals on the street, the two ponies and Mr. Potato grabbing the very very large, very thick, yellow, creaking, very shiny. very clear Mr. Potato balloon with a smiling face printed on from the evening until the end of the morning.

There was a fair in a park one morning with banners, balloons and stands. Morning horny Daddy Pig and morning horny Peppa Pig grabbed a very very large, very thick, yellow, red, pink, creaking, balloon from a hot air balloon from the morning until the noon at the fair. Morning horny Daddy Pig gave the crowd of kids at the party their first sexual education as the kids watched how morning horny Peppa Pig that rubbd himself under his legs for the first time ever got the very very large, very thick, yellow, red, pink, creaking, balloon brushed against his head and cheeks by Daddy Pig from the noon until the evening non stop in front of the curios and aroused kids. Then was the big crowd of animals grabbing the very very large, very thick, yellow, red, pink, creaking, balloon from the evening until the end of the morning.

There was a school fete in a park one morning with banners, balloons and stands. Morning horny Daddy Pig and morning horny Peppa Pig grabbed a yellow, shiny, clear, creaking, balloon animal from the morning until the noon. Morning horny Daddy Pig gave the crowd of kids at the party their first sexual education as the kids watched how morning horny Peppa Pig that rubbed himself under his legs for the first time ever got the yellow, shiny, clear, creaking, balloon animal brushed against his head and cheeks by Daddy Pig from the noon until the evening non stop in front of the curios and aroused kids. Then was the big crowd of animals grabbing the yellow, shiny, clear, creaking, balloon animalfrom the evening until the end of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Peppa Pig was sick and had spots all over her face one autumn morning as she laid in her bed. Peppa Pig with spots all over her face one autumn morning sat in her bed and felt relaxed as Mummy Pig rubbed a very large, squeaking, very shiny, yellow, very clear Mr. Potato face printed balloon from Peppas Birthday last night against her spotted face for many hours until the afternoon. The curios and scared pig with spots all over her face sat in her bed and felt how Mummy Pig rubbed Peppa Pig under her legs in front of the runt for hours until the end of the evening as Peppa Pig kissed and hugged the very large, squeaking, very shiny, very clear yellow, Mr. Potato face printed balloon for hours.

Peppa Pig, George Pig, Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig all grabbed a very large, squeaking, very shiny, yellow, very clear Mr. Potato face printed balloon from Peppas Birthday at midnight for many hours in the dark house until the middle of an august night as it was raining, thundering and lightning and outside by the window. Peppa Pig then felt how Mummy Pig rubbed Peppa Pig under her legs in front of the runt for hours in front of her family until the end of the night as Peppa Pig kissed and hugged the very large, squeaking, very shiny, very clear yellow, Mr. Potato face printed balloon for hours as it was raining, thundering and lightning and outside by the window..


End file.
